X Note
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bird Bros: Max and Terry**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**_

_**Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.**_

Max didn't know what to think of his new family.

Hermione, a Delphox, was nice, but her magic was kind of scary.

Cissy, a Sylveon, was really pretty, but she was a fighter and she acted like it. The only 'Mon she was gentle with was the Prince.

Prince Puff was a fun and normal acting Jigglypuff, but sometimes he got this look in his eyes, one of sadness, but determination.

Moonlet was a childish and stubborn Deino who never wanted to fight. Max didn't think he liked Moonlet and vice versa.

CHF, a tough Warturtle, was alright, but really intimidating. He was an excellent fighter and teacher.

And what were we?

"What's wrong, Max?"

Max snapped to attention and turned to his twin brother, Terry.

"It's just…what do you think of them?" Max asked.

Terry knew what Max meant and he smiled.

"They're our new family, Max. Hermoine is our Mother, Cissy our Protector, the Prince our Hope, Moonlet our Jester, and the Captain is our Strategist.

Max blinked at this optimistic view of them. Terry had always been the cheery one, despite the fact they shared a body. You see, they were the Pokémon Doduo. Some might find being literally stuck to you brother horrifying, but they were both glad. That meant that they'd never be forced to part, despite the dangerous world they lived in. They'd always have each other.

_Then what are we?_ Max thought wonderingly.

Terry had always been able to guess what Max was thinking.

"We," Terry said with a determined look in his eyes, "are their Helpers."

Max looked at his new family with a new light.

"Yeah," he said to Terry.

"I guess we are."

**EJS, aka inuyashaxkagome321**


	2. II The Bird Bros: Max and Terry

**II The Bird Bros: Max and Terry**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**_

_**Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.**_

Max and Terry trained a bit – their first battle was terrifying. The enemy Pokémon was a Fighting type and the Bird Bros were shocked when they won after only two hits. Did they really do that?

The others congratulated them later. Max and Terry didn't know how they felt about that. Fighting, fear…was that going to be their life from now one? Even Terry, always the optimist, was scared. Did they really want this?

Later, the BB's were sitting by the water away from the others. Then they heard a noise from behind them and they looked up. It was Hermione, smiling down at them.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

_Are we okay? _

Max and Terry's thoughts and fears burst from them and they told Hermione everything. Their uncertainties. Their fears. When they stopped talking, Hermione sat with them by the water.

"It's okay to be afraid. That's a part of life. Everyone has fears."

At this, she tentatively touched the water.

"I'm afraid of water," she told them.

They were shocked. Hermione, kind and brave, almost always the first to fight and defend, the very first to begin the Journey, was afraid of something as simple as water?

"How do you stand it?" Terry asked, and Max nodded.

"Because I need to. Water and Water type Pokémon are everywhere. If I ran and hid every time I was scared, who would protect them?"

At that, Hermione looked at the others. Cissy was playing with the Prince, who was laughing. CHF was bugging Moonlet to train, much to Moonlet's displeasure.

They all looked…normal. Happy, even.

"They are our family," Hermione said softly. "Family sticks together."

She turned back to the Bird Bros. "Don't be afraid to fight. If you need help, we'll be there."

Max and Terry looked at eachother, then at her. They smiled. The BB's put their worries aside and leaned against Hermione. Soon, they were fast asleep.

**EJS, aka inuyashaxkagome321**


	3. Hermione

**Hermione**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**_

_**Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.**_

_Am I good enough? Will I always be able to protect them? What happens if I can't?_

Hermione sat by the water with the BB's, who were asleep beside her. Her talk with them about fear was bringing up memories of her own fears.

In the beginning, when Pikachu-girl, the trainer who had chosen her, had wanted her over the other two Pokémon and named her Hermione, she had been so excited. She was going to travel and make new friends!

This excitement was quickly quenched with her first battle, when she was made to fight and hurt a Pidgey. She made it black out!

What was going to happen next?

Hermione made friends with the Pokémon Pikachu-girl had caught, but that was short lived when they were all traded away. In their place was Moonlet (just a baby at the time), Cissy (who was already a good fighter), and three eggs.

Cissy had been so sad to be sent away from her former life, but she quickly cheered up and became friends with Hermione, teaching her how to fight better. Cissy also guarded one of the eggs with a fierce loyalty and she told Hermione that it was her Queen Jigglypuff's baby; Cissy was charged as its' guardian. She didn't know anything about the other two eggs.

Moonlet was just learning to speak and loved to cuddle with Hermione. Eventually, she came to think of him as her child and didn't argue when he refused to fight.

One of the eggs was sent away, which saddened Hermione. She hoped it was okay.

Sometime after Hermione had evolved into a Braixen, the Prince's egg hatched into an Igglybuff and was named Prince Puff. He was so sweet, cute, and easy to care for. When he had grown up a bit, he realized his destined role as the Prince and evolved into a Jigglypuff. Cissy had cried a bit; said he looked just like his mother.

Even though the Prince had never met his mom, he missed her a lot. Cissy told him stories about her all the time and his dream was to someday reunite with her.

Just after the Prince hatched, CHF joined their group. He had already been a Wartortle at this point. He was strange, but wise and a great fighter. He never spoke of his past; Hermione was scared to ask.

Soon after, the third egg hatched into a Smoochum and was named Witch Wica. They all knew what that meant – she was going to someday become the Wicked Witch Jynx.

There had been a prophesy about it; that the Wicked Witch would destroy their hope – the Prince. Cissy immediately disliked her because of this and kept the Prince away from her. Moonlet also avoided Witch Wica. Only Hermione and CHF treated her close to normal, but even they were wary of her. She was so quiet and strange.

Pikachu-girl sent her away, much to their relief. Hermione felt bad for her; how must it feel to be told that you were going to be evil someday and to be treated like she had been. Hermione hoped she'd be alright.

In her place came Lady Leaf, a stuck up and big-headed Oddish. She was a master of the art of Cut and she treated everyone like they were below her, except the Prince. When she evolved into Gloom and had seen her face, she had been horrified and realized how wrong she had been to think she was better than everyone else. Even after she evolved again into Bellossom and looked more beautiful than ever, she stayed humble.

When she had still been an Oddish, Moonlet had been forced to learn Rock Smash, to his displeasure. Even though he was stronger and older now, he still didn't really fight. Hermione didn't mind, but CHF and Cissy were really annoyed by it.

Prince Puff, after they beat the 2nd badge, learned the art of Strength and was happy he could contribute more. He had become a decent fighter, though Cissy rarely let him battle.

Then they ran into the Bird Bros by the Daycare. Pikachu-girl caught them and they took the place of Lady Leaf, who was sent away. Cissy had been forced to learn Cut, which they needed if they were to continue the Journey.

The BB's seemed alright. Max was the worrier and Terry the happy one, though both were scared to fight. But they could do it. Hermione knew it.

What worried her was Pikachu-girl's desire that the BB's learned the art of Fly. They didn't look like they regular Bird Pokémon; could they fly?

And if they couldn't…

_Pikachu-girl would send them away._

Hermione shook this thought away and forced herself back to the present. It would all work out. No use worrying when she could do nothing about it.

She looked up and realized how late it was. Everyone was already asleep. Hermione laid down, careful not to wake the BB's and closed her eyes.

_What would tomorrow bring…?_

**EJS, aka inuyashaxkagome321**


	4. Absol

**Absol**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**_

_**Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.**_

Absol the Dark Bringer. That is what they called her.

She approached her future Queen slowly. The 'Mon looked up.

"Hello, little one," Absol said.

"Who are you?" Witch Wica asked, wiping away tears.

"I am Absol. Whatever is the matter? Where are your friends?"

Wica started to cry again. "I have none."

Absol made a sound of pity that she didn't feel.

"I'll be your friend."

Wica looked up with hopeful eyes. "You will?"

Absol smiled wickedly as she hugged the young witch close to her.

"I will."

**EJS, aka inuyashaxkagome321**


	5. III The Bird Bros: Max and Terry

**III The Bird Bros: Max and Terry**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**_

_**Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.**_

They fainted for the first time today. They had come up against a Rock type and it took them _down. _Hermione easily defeated it after, but the fight had traumatized Max and Terry. They had thought they were doing good and getting stronger, but the other 'Mon had taken them down in one move. None of the others would have lost that easily.

"Cheer up, Max," Terry whispered to his brother quietly after they had all set up camp for the night. "We'll get better."

"When?" Max asked miserably. "The rest are so much stronger than us! We'll never catch up!"

"I thought that once too."

The BB's turned to see Prince Puff, who had come over by them. Surprisingly, Cissy didn't follow after him as usual, but eyed them for a moment before turning back to her conversation with CHF.

"Y-You?" Terry asked, shocked. "What do you mean?" Max asked.

The Prince sat down and looked at them with his big, blue eyes steadily.

"I was a kid – just a baby. Cissy and Hermione never let me fight if they could help it. But sometimes they couldn't. When I battled, it was so hard. I didn't know any good moves and I wasn't strong, but I did my best. I didn't do very well at first, but over time I got better." At this, the Prince smiled at them. "And you guys will too."

The BB's were silent for a while, absorbing Prince Puff's encouraging words.

"Thanks," Terry said, nudging the Prince playfully. Max peeked over at Cissy to see her watchful eyes on them.

"No problem," he said and gave them a pat with his hand.

Max looked up at the starry sky as Terry and the Prince talked.

_Maybe they will get better._

_Someday._

**EJS, aka inuyashaxkagome321**


	6. II Hermione

**II Hermione**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**_

_**Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.**_

She was a Seer. Ever since she had evolved into a Delphox, her magic had been stronger and easier to control. As a Braixen, she discovered her skill in magic and begun learning it. And then she had her first vision.

It was the one with Witch Wica. She quickly, foolishly, told the others. It was her fault Wica had been alienated and she still felt really guilty about that.

Now, she was more careful with her visions. She mostly kept them to herself unless it was life or death. Especially_ the_ Vision.

It had begun haunting her since she'd first seen it and now it's always on her mind, even in her dreams. She didn't know what to do.

What could she do?

Be prepared.

So she trained and helped the others train. She made sure she was the best she could be. She thought that CHF had realized that something was up, but the rest were oblivious.

Hermione looked up from her meditation and over at her family.

Cissy was poking fun of Prince Puff, who was laughing and happily taking it. Moonlet was snoozing in the shade of a tree, drool leaking from his open mouth. CHF was helping the Bird Bros train; Max and Terry were determined to get stronger quickly. They'd be great, she knew.

_If Pikachu-girl didn't send them away first._

Hermione pushed that thought away, but it kept coming back.

She could see so many things of the future, but she never saw them. It could just be that she hadn't had a vision with them yet. Or…

It could be that they weren't there.

**EJS, aka inuyashaxkagome321**


	7. Team

**Team**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**_

_**Summary: A group of interconnected one-shots on the Pokémon Kingdom - and their struggle for survival.**_

Hermione was always the first to fight, even though she didn't like it. She needed to protect her family, and not just physically. She needed to guard them against emotional issues as well. She always did her best.

Cissy was the second to fight and, unlike Hermione, she loved it. She didn't lose often and she knew the most about it. Everyone always underestimated her.

Prince Puff fought as well, though not as often as the first two. He was pretty good. He would prove his worth to the world, and when he met Mother for the first time, she would be proud of him.

CHF, though brilliant at it, didn't fight that much. He focused more on helping the others train and teaching them new moves. But when he did fight, he kicked butt.

Moonlet didn't fight as a rule. He slowly got stronger on the sidelines and didn't mind that one bit. But the few times he was forced to fight, he _won,_ as a rule. 'Cause he was totally awesome, dude.

Max and Terry were weaker than the rest, even Moonlet, but they tried hard. They fought, got hurt, and sometimes lost. But they will get better. They won't let their family down.

Pikachu-girl didn't know what to feel. The Voices demanded that she make her Pokémon fight, so she did, but she could tell that it was having a toll on her Pokémon. She wanted to cry every time she was made to send a 'Mon away and was upset at her role. She tried to be as nice as the Voices would let her; she fed them treats, played with them, and pet them. But it wasn't enough. She hoped they could handle it, because she didn't know if she could.

**EJS, aka inuyashaxkagome321**


End file.
